


The Spawn

by Masquerade16



Category: ATEEZ, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Heir, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Promiscuity, Psychological Trauma, Psychotic Park Jimin (BTS), Runaway, Tags May Change, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade16/pseuds/Masquerade16
Summary: "So you're a little bad boy looking for trouble?"Yeosang couldn't stop himself from laughing, leaning back to the wooden chair as he stares with glittering eyes to the sassy man sitting across from him, who purses his lips to his reaction."I'm a Spawn running away from home," He snickers amusingly, taking a shot of his tequila before leaning over the angelic man, "Don't test me doll, get on my bad side and I can easily call daddy to drag your pretty ass to hell if I feel like it. Now stay the fuck away from me."_________Jeon Yeosang is a runaway heir to the Oasis empire, wanting nothing more but to live a normal life away from the dark world.Park Jimin is a college student with a hyperactive personality. He loves the high of the party, being known of the Prince of Sins, easily being able to manipulate anyone into doing whatever he wants with a batter of his eyes and a cute smile.Unfortunately for Jimin, The Spawn has already lived through many sins to easily fall for his game.And Jimin doesn't give up so easily.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Park Jimin (BTS), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kang Yeosang, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kang Yeosang & Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Disclaimer

** DISCLAIMER **

This story **DOES NOT** reflect how **BTS** or **ATEEZ** are in real life, or **any other celebrities** that **MAY** appear in this story. **NOTHING**. There's **NO** relation what so ever. I only use the names of these celebrities so I can have an idea of physical appearance when writing scenes. This story is entirely **FICTIONAL**. All this is just my idea, so plagiarism is absolutely NOT tolerated at all and I have full copyrights of this and any of my work.

This story, along with the rest of my stories are only for **ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES**. They're not meant to be taken on a **LITERAL** sense. I'm pretty sure BTS or ATEEZ are not running a mafia on the low, so please don't get that impression while reading my work. I, however, do research on many of these topics and have studied them closes to please read this story maturely.

This story specifically will have the following topics; **Gang Violence, Adult Smut, Gun violence, TORTURE, Drug abuse, Emotional manipulation, PSYCHOTIC BEHAVIOR, and a lot of gore violence in general.** This story will not hold a lot heavy topics, but it could be **triggering** to those who read it regardless.

WITH THAT BEING SAID, if you continue to read this book after this warning, I am assuming you have read the following warnings and it will be **YOUR** responsibility to take care of yourselves while reading this book, read at your own risk. The scenes will be **VERY** detailed, so please be mindful of yourselves and mental and emotional health. You have every right to S **TOP READING** if at any point you start to feel uncomfortable or triggered by what has been written, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it. Do not push yourself to continue if you feel overwhelmed with this story.

At any point in time you are allowed to skip any scenes that makes you feel uncomfortable at all. I want to start having a more professional way of writing my stories so that's why I am being extremely serious with this.

If you decide that this book isn't the one for you after everything that has been said above, you can turn back with no problem. Your health is what matters, okay?

Thank you!


	2. Runaway Birthday

His aggressive boots stomps on the pebbled ground, stumbling between his feet with a bottle of strong whiskey clenched tight on his palm. It wasn't in his attention to get this fucked over, more so he just wanted to manipulate the owner into letting him crash for the night. The rough man with the nasty golden tooth and bruised purple gum only offered him a scowl, clearly not the youthful type of man to care for children.

After a little sweet words of threatening venom spilling over the young boy's lips, he managed to convince him to stay, of course he did, without a single pay. Yeosang managed to lure the bartender into giving him a few drinks with his spiking eyes and innocent smile, not long before a female approached him. The women looked at least a couple years older than him; tight shirt, breast on the verge of spilling out, with a fishnet stockings and a pretty short jean skirt.

If only the women's reproductive system was different, maybe he would've considered having her for a night.

However, all he did was drown himself in alcohol to block out her squeaky voice until he eventually had the nerve to leave her hanging.

Yeosang was always good at leaving people with their words in their mouths, his father would definitely know how that feels.

The boy's intoxicated state lead him just a few feet far from the bar of this town, passing by a group of men huddling over a metal tank ignited with fire. He blocked off the cat calls and lewd comments directed towards him, only focused on his blurred so he wouldn't end up face planted to the ground.

However, it seems like those men were a bit motivated.

Before Yeosang knew it, his body is dragged to their corner, pushed up against the bricked wall from the small store beside the bar. His head spins in dizziness, grunting annoyedly to the pain that's only growing much more severely in his head.

"Well look who we have here," The thin male holding him up gawks, only making Yeosang scrunch his face to the hideous oder of old cigarettes and cheap food escaping the man's lips, fighting back the urge to gag by how it coil with his stomach in a tight knot.

_That's so disgusting._

"What you need is a breath mint, care for some?" Yeosang manages to slur out as he reaches into his pocket, taking out a pack, "I'll give you all of them just foe your sake."

The man narrows his eyes to a murderous glare, especially since the men around him began to chuckle to the boy's bold words. Yeosang is shackled against the wall again, whining now as his skull once again meets wall.

_For fucks sakes._

"You little shit just think you can talk to someone older than you like that?" The man had the audacity to scream at his face with every vein on his neck popping out, "Show me some respect."

And suddenly Yeosang lightly chuckles, letting it transform into sudden heaps of laughter. Tears even beamed his eyes by how amused he is right now, practically bending over to hold his stomach as his hysterical laughter continues to echo the environment.

The man holding him up only grew much more angrier and angrier, not holding back from slamming a punch across his face.

Just like that, everything completely fades away. The laughter, the tears, the intoxication in Yeosang's body, everything just shivers up to nothing.

Now he's pissed.

If his fathers never laid a hand on him, why would he ever tolerate someone else to do it?

So Yeosang slowly looks up, his entire eyes growing completely dark in anger, a deep snarl forming his lips. The man gulps thickly, slowly stepping back to the way the boy's demonic eyes flared into him. A yelp suddenly escapes his lips when Yeosang grabs the collar of his shirt and yanks him forward.

"You better show me some respect," He growls, his voice dropping to a demonic growl, "I am the spawn after all."

From there everything became red; A massive red blood bath. Yeosang didn't hold back any single strand of anger or rage consuming his body, tearing limbs and body parts apart as it soars through the air. Rough hands and melanin skin began to be coated with drips of red, but Yeosang didn't care of how dirty he got himself as he snaps one of the men's neck completely off it's body.

All he cares about is revenge, the bittersweet revenge.

"Help me! SOMEONE HELP-"

The screaming suddenly stopped when Yeosang turns around to kill the screamer, but someone already beat him to it.

The heart of the screaming victim lays on a slender hand, slowly dropping to the ground without a single nerve to care. Yeosang trails the hand with a scowl as he see the familiar formal grey business suit on the lean figure with the hawk eyed glare and vibrant scarlet red hair.

Of course they detected him.

He should've been less careless.

"I had him," Yeosang huffs, dropping the head he was holding. Annoyed elder man continues with his lips pursed, clearly not amused, and that's when a dark shadow appeared beside him. The shadow outlines the silhouette of the other presence that accompanied until the man came to the light of the street lamp, standing tall with his own formal suit as well.

He recognizes those doe brown eyes and lean cut raven hair from anywhere.

_Oh great._

"I certainly did not raise my son to be so damn reckless," His father,Jeon Jeongguk, growls as he extends out a handkerchief to Kim Taehyung, who takes it carefully and wipes the blood from his other hand slowly.

Yeosang rolls his eyes and picks up the bottle of whiskey that got dropped to the floor, "But you did raise him to pick up from your temper for sure."

Jungkook's eyes flowed in red with firing anger, about to take a step but Taehyung extends a hand out, his face still stone cold.

"Son," He huffs lowly, clearly equally as aggravated too, "We request for you to come home-"

"No."

Jungkook scowls his lips and crosses his arms, "Why not? Why this sudden rebellion?! You lived well back home-"

"I was close to a caged animal," Yeosang growls, taking a swing of the liquor, "I don't want to be the heir of that stupid empire! Why can't I just figure out on my own what I want for my own life?"

To this the father remains silent, glaring at him with his now black eyes. He knew the young boy was right, that he needed to figure out how the world goes on his own. The mafia life Yeosang's been raised in gets to one's head after many years, almost like forcing food down a baby's throat.

Yeosang is tired of being the Heir of the Oasis empire.

He wants to live life outside of the blood, guns, and drugs by his every corner he turns to.

He wants to live as a twenty year old, not as an assassin with a royal crown on his head of the dark world.

What Jeongguk fears is Yeosang's way of causing trouble, that will only lead to him getting hurt in some way or form. The kid doesn't know how to live a 'normal ' life. These dead victims began an example of his aggressive behavior. Not only that but Oasis has enemies, many enemies, and if they find out that Yeosang is in someway the crown heir of the Oasis empire, he will get killed or be taken for other purposes.

So with that shiver running down Jeongguk's spine, he shakes his head, "There's other threats out there kid. You still need more training."

The spawn barks a dry laugh, sending his fathers a sarcastic smile, "I've been training for years, I'm done being there," And with that he turns around, not before craning his head back, "You can either watch my back or get out of my way, whatever suits you, fathers."

"Yeosang!" Taehyung calls after him but the boy own waves them off, going on his new adventure out there in life to find out his own purpose.

Just like that, the spawn walks away, leaving behind eight bodies and his frustrated parents as they watch his back moving farther and farther away.

Yeosang is on his own, with or without his fathers help.

Time for the Spawn of hell to have some fun.

No matter how desperately Jimin would press the cotton of foundation to the evident bruises on his neck, it never manages to dwindle down the color of red and purple from being clearly seen to the world.

Not like he cares to say the least, but Joshua has mentioned on being a little more presentable for classes today, so it's the least he could do for him.

Time to put some lip gloss in that case for the swollen lips.

Hands suddenly wraps themselves around Jimin's waist from behind, followed by a kiss to his naked shoulder blade, "I enjoyed it a lot princess."

Jimin physically cringed.

_Ew._

_Guess this guy didn't get the memo._

"Prince of sins sweetie, not a princess," Jimin mutters while grunting under his breath, giving up on concealing the hickey, "You're too messy, definitely won't call for a next time."

Seokjin's lips gapped in shock, but Jimin only smile from the reflection of the mirror, waving a hand, "You know your way out, bye bye!"

Why do they always end up so surprised? It's not like Jimin has a sign on his forehead that says he's into commitment. Besides, his reputation follows him everywhere, literally, shouldn't they know by now that he's not one for that clingy and romantic shit?

_Gross._

He isn't known as the prince of sins around these school grounds for no reason.

It didn't even nudge him the slightest when Seokjin angrily got dressed and stormed out of his dorm, only twitching his lips into a more broader smirk as he took his precious time to get ready for classes.

After all, today is his birthday, so he most definitely has to look his best.

Without a second to waste he got dressed up in his usual uniform for class and fixed himself up to look presentable, managing to cover up the hickeys and all, before a knock hits his door.

_Ah his favorite person._

With a broad smile he skips to the door and opens it, squealing upon seeing Joshua standing there- who's holding a banquet of roses, just for him.

Aw the romantic charmer he is.

"Wow I didn't expect roses."

Joshua laughs and pecks Jimin's head as he takes the flowers, "Got to treat my best friend on his grand day!"

"Here we go, it's just a birthday," Jimin giggles as he places the roses on his desk to tidy it up good for later.

Jimin usually prefers orchid flowers but roses are cute.

"Just a birthday?" Joshua gasps, shaking his head and wraps an arm around Jimin's shoulders before guiding him out of his dorm, "To hell its just a birthday! It's _your_ birthday and that's special. Today we are going to celebrate it with drinks and a whole lot of drunken people."

Jimin rolls his eyes but laughs as Joshua began to announce around the whole fucking hallway how it's Jimin's birthday, to go to the club that they're going to celebrate. If there's anyone that hypes Jimin up, it's always Joshua.

They've been knowing each other for years, going through many interesting things together up to this point in college but always had each other's back no matter what.

So that's why Joshua has been wanting Jimin to find someone to settle down with, stop playing around too much before he ends up breaking all the hearts of the school.

Of course Jimin just scoffs it off like if it's nothing, even if deep down inside whenever he's alone after a session he does feel a tad bit lonely.

Just a tad, not like it's going to hurt anybody.

Not Jimin.

He's as emotionless as it gets, but with a bit more confidence and attitude.

It's obvious that he's not blind to the beauty he has or how to use it to his advantage, and that's been the biggest hook in grasping people to come to him.

And he loves it.

Being with one person is boring, not much of a thrill as it is to meet new people and ~~new sex position~~.

Maybe tonight he'll get an orgy if he's lucky.

Suddenly Joshua returns to his side as they make it out of the dormitory building, arms linked together, "Today is going to be wild! You're twenty one now! Get hyped!"

Jimin was busy winking at a few tennis players to answer but then giggles, "Oh tonight we are going to get fucked! And don't you dare try to stop me because sometimes you get those habits at being protective."

Joshua jumps in front of him, walking backwards with a playful smile, "Well can't blame me, we've been friends for years so obviously I'm going to be protective," Suddenly his phone rings and his eyes widens once he saw who it was, "Shit! I promised to meet Yoongi up for coffee, gotta run babe."

And he pecks a kiss to Jimin'a cheek before bolting away, not before yelling out a loud _'Happy Birthday'_ with his whole chest.

_Ah, twenty first birthday._

Jimin couldn't help but smirk to this as he enters the building to where his class is, thinking of the possibilities to what he can do today as it is.

The thought of tonight is getting him all giddily that he didn't feel a hand on his arm at first until the second tug that followed by a 'hey'.

_Guess Joshua made sure the birthday wishes was well announced._

When Jimin turned around, he grins to seeing Kim Namjoon standing there with a small smile.

Ah Namjoon, one of Jimin's favorites for sure, especially because of how shameless he is.

In every way possible actually, and that's definitely attractive through Jimin's eyes.

"Happy birthday," Namjoon beams before leaning to Jimin's ear, "Come with me so I can give you your present."

Jimin can most definitely be ten minutes late for class.

After all, he should enjoy his birthday to the fullest.

And it's only the beginning.


End file.
